There is a continuing need to reduce the number of optical amplifiers used in tele- and data-communication systems, and to increase the size of such systems. This need is best addressed by increasing the optical signal strength carried on the optical fibers. Conventional optical connectors, however, are limited in the signal strength that they can carry. Specifically, conventional connectors, especially those used in single mode applications, are incapable of supporting power transmissions at the level of about 1–3 watts. At these levels, surface anomalies and contamination at the interface of the fiber cores will cause immediate failures in the form of fusion and catastrophic destruction of the fiber core. Therefore, there is a need to accommodate high power transmissions while avoiding these failure modes resulting from practically unavoidable surface anomalies and debris at the interface of fiber cores.